Minus Zone
Minus Zone (負区, Fukō) is an Uncategorized Spell that creates a "field" of a certain radius that negates all kinds of space and time altering abilities. The spell's origins and creators remain ambigious, including when it was created and how. Description Minus Zone is, despite its simple effect, an incredible difficult and complex spell, requiring years of practice until it can be used efficiently. The user spreads their magic aura into a radius of their choosing, and alters the "nature" of their aura to the point that it affects the "abstract phenomenon" around them. Doing so requires extensive knowledge of space and time based Magic, to understand their functions. Once the process is done, the invisible "zone" created turns everything within its radius to a colorless realm of black and white. Within the zone, time and space are unaffected by any kind of magic or ability, rendering such powers null. The spell is meant to deal with the likes of Arc of Time, Territory and Teleportation Magic, among other forms of space and/or time magic. Due to each of them manipulating space or time, Minus Zone is a safe area from their effects, rendering their usage null against the user. And if the user enters the Minus Zone, they are unable of casting any space or time based spells, no matter how powerful they are. Thus, Minus Zone is a perfect counter to such powerful, or simply irritating magics. Small spherical versions of Minus Zone can be created and thrown, and then expanded to cover a certain area for the user. In addition to the allowing the creation of multiple "zones", on the condition that the user possess sufficient magic power to even allow such an act. "Time" within the Minus Zone doesn't move, which is one of the things preventing it from being altered, untouched. As such, any non-living thing, such as a bullet firing from a gun, would stop in place, and only travel one outside the Minus Zone's effect. This gives the Minus Zone some degree of defensive ability. However, it doesn't seem to effect magic spells of the Caster kind, only Holder. The "space", however, has no clear effect in the zone, believed to be subtle or simply unnoticed. However, maintaining the Minus Zone drains the user's magic power at an excessive rate, even more so if they use magic while Minus Zone is still cast, causing them to run out of magic at an incredibly fast pace. In addition, casting the Minus Zone can take, at best, 1 minute for masters or experienced users. While beginners could take up to 10 minutes. There is also the fact that it mostly combats rare or simply uncommon magic, thus the times that it will be used are more than likely going to be far inbetween, another reason for this magic's rarity. If the user is injured severely enough, their Minus Zone would be broken, since it requires them to use their "aura", a physical injury can translate to their magic energy, thus to their aura, resulting the Minus Zone dispersing, requiring another one to be cast if possible. The same effect can be achieved if the user is simply knocked out cold. In addition, negating the Minus Zone via negation-type Magic is still very much possible. Trivia *Fukō can also mean "Unfairness", which can be said to be what users of space/time magics feel when faced with Minus Zone. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Spells Category:Spell Category:Uncategorized Spells